<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>’Till you bade us Adieu by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243956">’Till you bade us Adieu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Era, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just rewrote a song, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Screenplay/Script Format, The Author Regrets Everything, i don't know how to write scripts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of Burn from John's POV in an AU in which Alex died pretty much the same way that John died irl. It's nothing but angst. Written script style, or at least my best attempt at it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>’Till you bade us Adieu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a post where someone rewrote Burn to be lams so I decided to make my own version. I wrote this in the ungodly hours of the morning then turned it into script format as well as I could so it's not very good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[<em>John enters Alexander’s empty office. He pulls a letter out of a box on a shelf, but doesn’t read it</em>.]</p><p> </p><p>John: I saved every letter you wrote me. From the moment I read them I knew you were mine. You said you were mine, I thought you were mine.</p><p> </p><p>John: Do you know what my father said, when he saw your first letter arrive? He said, “Be careful with that one son, keep away if you want to survive.”</p><p> </p><p>John: But you and your words flooded my senses. Your sentences left me defenseless. You built me palaces out of paragraphs, you built cathedrals.</p><p> </p><p>[<em>John starts reading the letter he had in his pocket</em>]</p><p> </p><p>John: I’m rereading the letters you wrote me, trying to recall all the memories of when you were mine, and when you were mine, the world seemed just fine. But now the world burns. Burns.</p><p> </p><p>[<em>He puts the letter down on the desk</em>]</p><p> </p><p>John: They’ll publish the letters she wrote you. They’ll tell the whole world how you brought this girl into your bed. But the things that we shared will be erased from our lives.</p><p>John: Do you know what my father said, when he found out what we’ve done? He said “Well you love another man, I cannot bear to call you my son.”</p><p> </p><p>[<em>John pauses for a moment, then pulls a sealed letter out of his pocket and begins to read it</em>]</p><p> </p><p>John: You and your words, obsessed with your legacy. You cared too much how the future perceived you. You’d rather die than let people know how much I loved you.<br/>You, you, you…</p><p> </p><p>[<em>John walks out onto a small balcony</em>]</p><p> </p><p>John: And now we’ll be erased from the narrative. Future historians will say that we were just great friends, nothing else more.</p><p> </p><p>[<em>He jumps onto the railing of the balcony and holds the wall for support</em>]</p><p> </p><p>John: They’ll tear it all apart and we’ll watch it burn. We’ll watch it burn.</p><p> </p><p>John: You had all rights to my heart, you had a place in my bed, but you cared too much what they said, so now I’m stuck with the memories, and all of the letters that might have exposed you.</p><p>John: You forfeited rights to my heart, you gave up your place in my bed.<br/>You chose to leave me instead, with only the memories of when you were mine.</p><p> </p><p>[<em>John looks over the edge of the balcony before reluctantly stepping down. He looks up at the sky, then down at the ground</em>]</p><p> </p><p>John: I hope you don’t burn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://pin.it/1jpxWPp<br/>Here is the post that this is based on.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>